


Monster

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Implied Underage, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subs are not the only ones who need to learn how to trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Harry Potter Kinkfest.  
> The prompt asked for sub!Harry with a choice of partners. The supplementary prompt was: "Harry likes to submit to his partners, but what he really likes and needs is to be forced to submit as he fights it, and through presence and tricks rather than pain or physical restraints/force." I thought up lots of ways to trick Harry, but they didn't fit my idea of a consensual d/s relationship. There is trickery here, but Harry is not the primary "victim."  
> Thanks to LD7 for being a fantastic (and super speedy) beta--I'm especially grateful that she put up with my romantic side in this story. Somehow all my kink!fics are romantic, and all my romantic!fics are kinky...

“There’s a monster in the dungeons.”

“Oh, really? Is it a mountain troll?”

“I’m serious, Potter. As faculty members, we should really deal with it.”

“You mean we should tell the Headmistress.”

“No. That won’t be necessary.”

“It’s protocol, Draco.”

“We only need to report it if the monster presents a threat to the school or its occupants.”

“If it doesn’t present a threat, then why should we care? Is it trapped down there? Is this a ‘rescue the wounded bird’ sort of situation? Why, Draco, I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Shut it. It only presents a serious threat to one occupant of the school. Severus Snape.”

“What?! Is it a Death Eater?”

“No.”

“Is it a vampire?”

“No.”

“Is it a ghost?”

“Potter. Stop babbling. We need to get down there now.”

“I don’t trust you, Draco. The last ‘rescue’ you talked me into was a blow job to control your raging erection.”

“Here, you berk. Grab this if you think I’m just talking about an erection.”

“Hmmmm… Feels nice. I reckon I could give you one right quick.”

“Merlin’s eyeballs! I told you that Severus is in danger. Don’t you understand? If we don’t deal with this situation, we will lose him.”

“You’re really serious?”

“I’m leaving now. If you don’t come with me, I guess I’ll just have to tell Severus that you couldn’t be bothered to save him.”

"I'd do anything to save Severus. You should know that by now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Well done, Draco.”

“Thank you, Severus. Idiot wouldn’t believe me.”

“Did you lie?"

"I told him that if we didn't deal with the situation we would lose you."

"Hmmm... Indeed, I was dangerously close to losing my patience and hexing a student. If you hadn't managed to distract me, I certainly would have been sacked. And if I was sent from the school in disgrace, neither of you would find it easy to consort with me and retain your jobs. So, yes, you would have lost me. What else did you say?"

...

"Draco. Did. You. Lie."

"No! I may have... I called you a monster."

"Just so. Harry, more than anyone, knows that. Luckily for him, I am his monster. Well done, Draco. I see that you have used only the truth to bring our headstrong lover to heel."

"And there's what he said..."

"Really? What did our Harry say?"

"He said he'd do anything to save you."

"He never."

"Yes, he did."

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Always the hero. Have you learned nothing from your association with me? Telling a Slytherin you would do anything is very unwise. However, I did promise you both that I would never do anything without your consent."

"It's a pity he can't speak around that gag, though. Might be hard to tell what he wants and doesn't want."

"I can tell exactly what Harry wants. He doesn't have to say a word."

"It's not fair using Legilimency!"

"Really, Draco? I'm surprised that you would entertain such a crass thought. With such an expressive lover as Harry, I dare say that even you could learn how to divine his desires without the aid of words...or magic. You simply need to pay attention."

...

"I think you need a lesson. Let us see if Harry is willing to help me teach you. I'm going to release your arms now, Harry. If you consent to use this opportunity to demonstrate the level of trust and understanding that is possible between lovers, don't touch your gag. If you do not consent, simply remove it."

...

"See how lovely he is, Draco? So compliant, so open to anything I choose to do to him. It is not because he is weak. Harry is strong enough to trust me."

"Well, you did spy for the Order, save his life dozens of times, and help him defeat the Dark Lord."

"Those are reasons to trust me in battle. The trust he shows now requires much more from both of us. We both of us... care for you, Draco. But we still have much to teach you. Do you consent to learn about trust?"

"I'm willing to give it a try."

"See how Harry's nipples are drawn so tight? That could be due to cold, however, I just increased the temperature of the room. I will caress them..."

"Oh, he likes that!"

"Of course he enjoys this. Who wouldn't? That much is obvious. From the way he is arching towards me, I see that he desires more stimulation. I will suck his erect nipples, and then I will bite them."

"Oh. Oh, that's hot."

"Indeed. His rather enthusiastic response suggests that he may require some help to thoroughly enjoy himself. I shall bind his arms and legs to the bed frame. I bound him when you arrived so that we all had time to think. I am binding him now so that he can focus completely on what is happening to him, without having to worry about controlling his body.”

“But…”

“Oh come now, Draco. You know what a relief it can be to give your will over to another.”

“Bastard. I never wanted to do those things. I had no choice.”

“That is the difference. You were forced to do things. Harry chooses to give himself over to me.”

…

“There. That is... that is very nice. Harry is so vulnerable in this position. We can see everything. We can touch him and take him in any way that we like.”

“You keep saying ‘we.’ I thought this was your and Harry’s thing. I thought I was too wicked to be trusted.”

“We trust you, Draco. You are the one who needs to learn to trust.”

“Then shouldn’t I be the one trussed up?”

“You need to learn to trust yourself. Now, we are shamefully ignoring Harry. He would like you to strike him – just here, across his cheeks. Do mind his bollocks, please.”

“What?”

“Strike. Him. You are uncommonly slow today. Please get started; you may use your hand.”

“There’s no way he wants that.”

“Look at Harry. Does he look like he is unhappy with my command?”

…

“He looks irritated.”

“You would try the patience of a Sphinx. I see that I shall have to take care of Harry by myself.”

“No! No…I can do it. Please let me do it.”

…

“Look at Harry, Draco. His face is flushed, and he is straining to get closer to you. Now look at his arse. Isn’t that a lovely shade?”

“He…It…This is amazing.”

“Do you want to soothe the sting? Do you want to kiss and lick the marks you have created? They must be so tender…”

…

“He is delicious, is he not? Do you want to taste more of him? Would he enjoy it if you fucked him with your tongue?”

…

“Oh. That’s beautiful. You are both so beautiful… Harry is still straining against his bonds, trying to get closer to you. Can you feel it, Draco? Is he clenching around your tongue? Can you feel his pleasure?”

“I want… I want more! I want all of him…”

“Yes… Oh, yes. Take him in, Draco. Swallow him to the root. Take him into your body and devour him. Possess him. He is yours; he is utterly yours.”

…

“Now rest, boys. Draco, rub Harry’s wrists and legs. You made him forget himself, and he is stiff from his struggles. There… yes. He is yours. Soothe him down.”

“Harry…”

“Do you think Harry wants to talk now, Draco? Let him float, let him enjoy his release. I am going to leave you here. Take as long as you need.”

…

…

“Thank you, Draco.”

“What?”

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Merlin, Harry. I beat you raw and almost made you wrench your arms out of their sockets. How is that taking care of you?”

“Did you hurt me, Draco?”

“A bit! I mean, those marks were awfully red.”

“You had your childhood nemesis at your mercy. I was completely helpless, completely vulnerable. Did you hurt me? Did you want to hurt me?”

“Gods, no. I wanted to own you. I wanted to take everything you are and swallow it. I wanted to…”

“You wanted to take care of me.”

…

“You should trust yourself, Draco. We trust you.”


End file.
